Portable display systems incorporating extruded Aluminum frameworks and fabric panel walls are well known. In such systems, the fabric panel wall typically includes a series of gaskets disposed about its periphery, the gaskets being insertable into grooves extending and opening laterally from respective frame members. However, problems may arise when such conventional display systems are used outdoors where the wind can pick up. Wind forces imposed in a direction normal to the fabric panel in conventional systems can result in the perpendicularly-oriented panel gaskets being pulled out of their respective gasket channels. The larger the panel-frame system, the more panel surface area may be exposed to the wind, thereby generating increased forces capable of easily and suddenly dislodging the panel from the frame, even in low to moderate winds. This effectively ruins the commercial value of having an advertising graphic on a frame structure.
What is needed is an improved portable panel-frame system, kit and method which results in a substantially more wind-resistant display structure than previous expedients, while remaining lightweight, inexpensive to produce and quick to assemble and disassemble.